conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Artemis System
The Artemis System (called Artemis as a whole) refers to the complex star system which consists of two binary systems (four stars: Alpha/Beta and Gamma/Delta) which orbit each other around a common barycenter every 450,000 years. The two binary systems are separated by 0.20 light-years, or 9.46 trillion kilometers. Each star has several planets orbiting them, each of which (except two) has satellite planets orbiting them. There are fourteen planets of which four are inhabited (including several satellites around uninhabitable planets). Timeline: *Before 1977 **Each habitable planet has independent nation states (like present-day Earth). **No contact made between planets. **Oblivious to mutual presence. *1974 **Fantarury: Chanandian Space Authority probe (first probe to be launched outside of Jauno's atmosphere) Explorer is launched. *1975 **Mi: Explorer takes first pictures of gas giants Bethen and Jaw in the Artemis Gamma System. *1977 **Marts: Explorer enters the Artemis Beta System, and **Mi: takes pictures of the ice planet Cybel and the inhabitable terrestrial planet Teutate. **Septer: Explorer takes pictures of sprawling metropolises on Eir. **Nokalber: Pictures of Eir arrives in Chanand. Explorer ordered into orbit around Eir. **Delaem: Anymland Space Agency satellite finds Explorer and takes it onto Eir under quarantine. This is regarded as the first contact between the planets. *1977-1983: Jaunen and Eirthens formalize contact and develop communication mediums. Nation states from both planets start investing heavily into space exploration. Intelligent (human) life found on Meztil (satellite of Waruna in Artemis Delta), Neith and Tiaan (Artemis Alpha). *1983: All original civilizations have made contact. *1983-1990: Communication standards develop. Careful, cautious diplomatic expeditions are exchanged. *1990: The Recognition of Mutual Sovereignty Treaty signed. *2001-2003: Civilian travel between the planets declared unrestricted. Interplanetary travel remains rare due to massive cost. *2084: No more independent nation states in Artemis Beta - Eirthen Federation established. *2086-2097: First Interplanetary War breaks out between the Eirthen Federation and the Republic of Neith. All known civilizations become involved. *2099: No more independent nation states in Artemis Delta - United Planets of Meztilia established. *2109: No more independent nation states in Artemis Gamma - Jaunen Confederation established. *2121: No more independent nation states in Artemis Alpha - Republic of Neithian Planets established. **Interplanetary Tiaanese Resistance War occurred as a consequence of the forced union between Neith and Tiaan. All known civilizations become involved. *2160: **11 Marts: The four governments sign the Treaty of Unification to form the United Federation of Artemis, making it the only sovereign polity in the entire system. *2166-2184: Independence wars are commonplace, all of which fail. *2172: The Neith-Tiaan Interplanetary Assembly passes the Law Regarding the Election of Representatives of 2172. *2184: The United Federation is consolidated. *2186: The Federal Military Statute is passed by the Federal Gathering. The Federal Armed Forces is established. *2192: The Neith-Tiaan Interplanetary Assembly passes the Law Regarding the Governor's Religion of 2192. *2203: The unicameral Federal Gathering is split into the Council of Administrators, the Chamber of Overseers, and the House of Representatives. *2214: Present day. Gallery Alpha File:Moros (planet).png|Moros (scorched desert planet) File:Neith (planet).png|Neith (habitable terra) File:Tiaan (planet).png|Tiaan (habitable terra) Beta File:Cybel (planet).png|Cybel (ice planet) File:Eir (planet).png|Eir (habitable terra) File:Gleti (planet).png|Gleti (gas giant) File:Teutate (planet).png|Teutate (gas giant) Gamma File:Bethen (planet).png|Bethen (gas giant) File:Herodis (planet).png|Herodis (scorched desert planet) File:Jauno (planet).png|Jauno (habitable terra) File:Jaw (planet).png|Jaw (gas giant) File:Poebus (planet).png|Poebus (greenhouse uninhabitable terra) Delta File:Nox (planet).png|Nox (ice planet) File:Waruna (planet).png|Waruna (gas giant) File:Meztil (planet).png|Meztil (satellite of Waruna - terra) Category:The Artemis System